


A Heart-Shaped Cookie

by StardustAndAsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anaphylaxis, Anxiety, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, Valentine's Day, allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAndAsh/pseuds/StardustAndAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi tries to confess his feelings for Nishinoya. Nishinoya has a peanut allergy.<br/>From a Tumblr prompt: Who makes peanut butter cookies and who has the peanut allergy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart-Shaped Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah its Thanksgiving not Valentines, but that's what happens when you start writing.
> 
> It was only intended to be 600 words what happened.......

It had to be the worst day in all of Asahi's existence. It was Valentine's Day, and dear lord since it apparently wasn't enough that everyone at school was going to be saying sappy things and giving each other presents wrapped in reds and pinks, Asahi had his own box wrapped in pink curling ribbon to give. He didn't know what had come over him, this whole gift giving idea was so unlike him, but last night was a flurry of flour, sugar and peanut butter. His parents had just given him a questioning look and free reign of the kitchen. In an hour Asahi had made a dozen little heart-shaped cookies, each with a dot of chocolate dead centre. They went into a small box, all nestled together in a sheet of tissue paper, and then around it went a sheaf of pink ribbons. Asahi had gotten his mother to show him how to curl the ribbon into tight spirals.

Now it sat like dead weight in his backpack as he walked to school. Asahi was no baker, and he hadn't tested any of the batter or the baked results. They were probably the most miserable excuse for cookies to ever exist on this green earth. Did Nishinoya even like peanut butter cookies?

The box remained in his bag throughout morning practice, burning a hole in his mind. Everyone else continued practice as normal, though Asahi kept missing spikes and messing up his receives. His mind just wouldn't leave that small box and the thought of actually giving it to Nishinoya was making his stomach do somersaults. Hinata and Kageyama were yelling about who would get the most chocolates or love notes in their locker by the end of the day, though Asahi was pretty sure they would each be getting none, unless one of them had ended up getting chocolates for the other. Asahi smiled at that, though he also ended up missing the toss and getting a volleyball to the manbun.

"Oi, Asahi, pay attention!" called Tanaka with his usual loud enthusiasm.

"I bet he's too busy thinking of all the chocolates he's gonna get from girls who like his 'Wild' look. Too bad for them when they find out he's such a softie."

Asahi felt his face heat up. It didn't help that Nishinoya was the one to tease him, with that big grin Asahi loved so much. But Asahi didn't want any chocolates from anyone, besides Nishinoya that is, and the libero would probably get him some of that popular spicy chocolate. Asahi can't stand spices and everyone knew it since the Great Curry Fiasco.

Hearing him be so casual about the fact that Asahi might get a gift from someone else made Asahi's heart sink. So of course Asahi chickened out of giving Nishinoya the cookies after morning practice. Nishinoya was too bright, too enthusiastic, and too surrounded by people. The first two were why Asahi fell for the libero in the first place, but the thought of other people watching as he confessed with homemade heart shaped cookies made his heart beat too fast and his palms start to sweat. At lunch then, he promised himself, at lunch.

So of course when lunch rolled around Asahi found himself trapped in his classroom by all the people flooding in to give their crushes and sweethearts presents. Many a student declared their undying love to their crush in loud voices. Asahi resigned himself to waiting until after afternoon practice to give the cookies to Nishinoya. That didn't keep him from continuously checking his backpack to make sure the box was still in there, undamaged.

Whatever god was up there had to be laughing at Asahi's struggles. After practice had ended and the gym tidied up Nishinoya seemed to be stuck like a bur in Tanaka's side. Together they were plotting something to do with Shimizu and if that wasn't discouraging well.... Asahi was ready to go die in a hole. How could he have forgotten about Nishinoya's infatuation with their beautiful bespectacled lady manager. Asahi felt like the world's biggest fool. But it also helped to know that no matter how horribly he messed up his confession, he already knew what the answer was going to be. At least he could give Nishinoya the cookies. He'd made them for him after all.

With his mind made up Asahi followed Nishinoya out of the clubroom and called out to him.

"Nishinoya," his resolve dropped somewhat as Nishinoya turned around, "um, hey, uh, can I, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up."

Dammit, Nishinoya didn't even blink. Like he wasn't even worried about whatever someone wanted to talk to him about on Valentine's day. He said a few words to Tanaka then came bounding over to Asahi. Did Nishinoya know he could kill with cuteness? A soft blue scarf was wound around his neck up to his ears against the February chill and two spots of colour shone in his cheeks. Asahi felt his face heat up just looking at him.

"I, uh," Asahi started, dragging a hand over his hair.

"Come on, what is it?" Nishinoya said, eyes open and earnest.

"I wanted to give you this," said Asahi, producing the pink ribbon box from the top of his backpack. "Happy Valentines."

Asahi expected the rejection to be as swift as one of Nishinoya's plays, but instead the smaller boy took the box. Nishinoya gently tugged the ribbons loose and opened the lid.

"For me? Can I eat one?"

"Of course." Asahi just wanted this to be over, but waited patiently as Nishinoya took a cookie and heartily bit into it.

"Did you make these? Its amazing!" said Nishinoya around a mouthful of cookie with a smile.

"Yeah. Um, Nishinoya, you do remember what day it is?" Nishinoya nodded. Asahi noticed a few crumbs on his lip and swallowed. "Since its Valentines, I wanted to say that I like-"

Asahi was cut off by the sudden sound of wheezing from Nishinoya. Nishinoya was no longer smiling. In fact he was looking rather panicked, with round wild eyes and hands clawing at his throat. Asahi couldn't even process what was happening, panic rising in him like a cold hand gripping his lungs.

It had been going different than what he expected, but not bad, then suddenly Nishinoya was gasping for air. As the smaller boy's knees gave out Asahi darted forward to catch him, not caring about kicking aside the now abandoned box of cookies. It then occurred to him he should probably call for help. Predictably, it was Suga and Daichi who came running. Daichi called an ambulance as Suga tried asking Nishinoya if he had an Epi-Pen. Asahi sat in shock. Nishinoya was allergic to something he had put in the cookies. Dimly, Asahi was aware of hands pulling Nishinoya away from him. Did the paramedics arrive? There were flashing lights, and people around. When did they all get there? As the world came back bit by bit he felt the guilt and shame slide into his stomach. He could be responsible for killing Nishinoya instead of confessing his feelings. How did he not know Nishinoya had an allergy? Asahi became aware of someone gently touching his arm.

"Hey, Takeda-sensei said he'd drive us to the hospital," someone's voice, Suga probably, reached through the fog in Asahi's mind.

He let Suga and Daichi heave him to his feet and frog march him into Takeda's little blue car, but not before noticing that soft blue scarf lying abandoned on the ground and picking it up. The rest of the team had gathered. Asahi saw them all crowded and waving them off through the window of the car. Hinata was pointing at the box of cookies, but Kageyama was trying to subtly avert his qrwe attention away from it. Maybe the setter was more perceptive than Asahi gave him credit for. Then again, maybe not as their freak quick duo began yelling at each other.

Asahi later wouldn't remember the drive to the hospital aside from the feelings of anxiousness and guilt and the feel of the soft blue wool wound around his hands. They arrived without fanfare and somehow Takeda-sensei managed to convince the hospital staff that no, Asahi wasn't a thug, and that they should be allowed to see Nishinoya as soon as possible. The cool air and smell of iodine did nothing to soothe Asahi's nerves as a nurse in snot-coloured scrubs led the way to Nishinoya's room. The nurse told them on the way that Nishinoya was fine, but would be tired from the whole ordeal. Nishinoya's mom was already there, sitting in the room and quietly talking with him. At least he was awake then, and seemed to be fine.

"Hey!" Nishinoya greeted them with his usual sharp smile, though they could see how tired he was in his eyes.

They all stepped into the room with a degree of nervousness. Nishinoya's mom had the same sharp eyes as her son, and they held none of the warmth and merriment of Nishinoya himself. She seemed to be sizing them up. Next to her in the bed Nishinoya seemed smaller than usual, lost in the white ocean of thin scratchy sheets. For a few minutes nobody said anything, all looking from each other to the floor and back. Finally Takeda-sensei saved the day by inviting Nishinoya's mom to the hall to talk to her about what happened. Not that Takeda-sensei himself knew what happened, but he could at least reassure her that it was no ill-intention or something from the school cafeteria.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Suga, approaching Nishinoya's bedside and taking the seat the libero's mom had abandoned. "That was quite the scare you gave us, you had Asahi practically in tears!"

Asahi knew he has some stupid embarrassed expression on his face. He knew Suga was up to something.

"Really?" Nishinoya's eyes danced at the thought of new material to tease the Ace with.

"Really," Suga grinned like a fox.

"Well it was his cookies that nearly killed me," said Nishinoya.

Suga and Daichi exchanged a glance. Asahi hated when they did that, because if he wasn't part of the meaningful glance it was probably about him.

"You know, we should get a list or something of the team's allergies. We wouldn't want something like this to happen again," suggested Suga.

"Yes, we should go talk to Takeda-sensei about this as soon as possible," agreed Daichi, standing up along with Suga.

"Asahi, you stay here and keep Nishinoya company."

As they stood they forced Asahi into the chair closest to Nishinoya's bedside. Bastards.

They vanished out the door leaving Asahi alone with an unusually quiet Nishinoya. The same Nishinoya he almost killed. The same Nishinoya who went into anaphylaxis when he tried to confess. The same Nishinoya who was staring at him with unblinking hazel eyes.

"I brought your scarf," was the only thing Asahi could think of to say. He offered it, folded neatly, and when Nishinoya didn't take it he placed it on top of the sheets. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I never told you I was allergic to peanuts, Hell I didn't even know myself. My parents don't like peanut stuff."

Was it Asahi's imagination, or was Nishinoya leaning in a little closer. He still wasn't blinking, and Asahi felt trapped in his gaze. Those eyes were so pretty, but so intense.

"You were failing at telling me something earlier, before the whole passing out thing, which is totally uncool and will never be spoken of again. You wanna tell me whatever it is now?" Nishinoya was definitely leaning in closer. Asahi could smell him as a mix of hospital and his own scent: something like a mixture of coffee and the air before a thunderstorm.

"It doesn't matter."

"The cookies said it matters."

"Says who?"

"Says Valentine's day. Come on, I won't laugh or anything, how many times I gotta tell you I always got your back?" Nishinoya was grinning and Asahi felt his heart flutter at the honesty in Nishinoya's words, the sincerity in his eyes.

"I like you," Asahi mumbled those three words.

"What was that?" Surely Nishinoya had heard him, when had he gotten so close.

"I like you!" Asahi declared, just a touch to loud out of nerves.

"Well good, otherwise this would be real embarrassing."

Nishinoya took Asahis face in his small but strong hands and planted a soft kiss right on Asahi's lips. Asahi's heart stopped. Hello God? It's Asahi, new soul in Heaven. Nishinoya pulled back with a satisfied smirk on his face, though Asahi noticed the two spots of colour burning in his cheeks. Asahi was sure his entire face was firetruck red and that his heart had given up entirely.

"But I, uh," Asahi had to think harder than normal to get the words to sort themselves out, "I almost killed you."

"I said don't worry about it. Besides, the cookies were good, even if I can't have any more."

"I'll make shortbread next time."

Nishinoya grinned. Somehow his hand found its way into Asahi's larger one. His fingers fit perfectly between Asahi's own.

"It's my turn next time. You'll get something crazy amazing for white day." Asahi doubted Nishinoya could make pasta from a box, but didn't say anything in the face of his enthusiasm.

"I look forward to it."

The others returned too quickly after that, Suga looking quite pleased when he spied Nishinoya's and Asahi's hands intertwined on the bedsheets, even though the two sprang apart quickly after everyone entered. It wasn't hard to tell something had happened, Asahi was smiling happily and his ears were bright red. Nishinoya's face was schooled into his usual sly grin but there was a blush over his cheekbones for anyone to see. All too soon Takeda-sense rounded the third years up, bid Nishinoya's mom farewell, and drove them back to school. Nishinoya would be back for practice in a few days, and Asahi couldn't wait.

***

Asahi was not surprised when Nishinoya did not give him any chocolates or cookies on White day. Instead, Nishinoya presented him with a fluffy teddy bear, 'to cuddle when you miss me'. Asahi carried it around in his arms for the rest of the day, even enduring Suga and Tanaka's teasing. The bear claimed a spot on his bed, and if Asahi cuddled it all night long that was between him and the bear.


End file.
